The present invention relates to a device in a power-driven tool such as a motor saw, including a handle having a gas control rotatably attached thereto.
The gas control of a power-driven tool is used to control the speed of revolution of the engine, and in order to prevent unintentional actuation of the gas control a gas control catch is provided which catches the gas control in an unactuated position. Thus, before the gas control can be actuated, the catch must be released. The gas control and the gas control catch are provided with pivots journalled in complementary bearing cups in the handle. During assembly, the gas control and the gas control catch are mounted in their respective positions in the handle and a guide pin, usually made of steel, is subsequently inserted through a complementary bore in the gas control and the gas control catch, respectively. This bore must thus be accurately aligned with the bearing cup which means that the assembly will be relatively complicated and time consuming.